


A Walk In The Park

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: “I bet he’s going to go home and jerk off thinking about us, self hating gay.” Kurt informed.





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for months and I just never got around actually doing anything worthy with it... so have a plotless short oneshot.

As they wandered around the park, fingers intertwined, Dave ignored the few strange looks sent their way. At this point he didn’t care what people might say or do about it. He was tired of hiding the face that he loved Kurt Cobain more than the sun, the moon, the stars and the breath in his lungs. If the world didn’t know how to handle that then it was too bad, because Dave refused to turn back now. 

“I love pissing everyone around off, it makes it so much sweeter, don’t you think?” Kurt laughed, squeezing Dave’s hand as they passed an older couple. The blond found a great deal of pleasure in ruining all the homophobic asshole’s lovely day at the park with his “abomination” of a relationship. 

Dave smile and brought their hands up, letting his lips brush against the backside of Kurt’s hand. “Of course you’d love it. Rebellion of society.” 

Kurt scoffed, “Social norms can go fuck off.” 

Rolling his eyes at the blond Dave pulled him closer so their shoulders were touching, “I can’t get enough of you. In the beginning I thought my crush would go nowhere, why would someone as amazing as you like a dumb kid like me?” 

“I’m not amazing, but thanks Dave.” 

Dave turned so he was looking directly into Kurt’s baby blues, “Baby, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and by far the most beautiful and talented man I’ve laid eyes on.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Kurt grinned, as he planted a sloppy wet kiss to Dave’s cheek. 

“Gross!” the drummer whined, pulling his hand from Kurt’s and wiping the slobber off his cheek. He put on a fake pout, giving the singer the saddest eyes he could. Kurt had told him early into their friendship that were was positive that no one in the world would be able to resist Dave’s big brown eyes, especially when throwing the hurt puppy dog ones at his victim. 

Kurt giggled more and let his thin arms wrap around Dave’s neck, “You love it.” 

Dave growled playfully as he pulled Kurt’s body closer to his, letting his hands grab at the singer’s ass. “I love you.” 

“Faggots!” 

Both men pulled away to see a man on rollerblades pass them, giving them the finger in disgust. 

“Hey do you kiss your mom with that mouth?!” Dave yelled out, trying to stifle a laugh. Kurt unfortunately was unable to, as he busted out laughing, tears of laughter threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. 

“I bet he’s going to go home and jerk off thinking about us, self hating gay.” Kurt informed. 

Dave shrugged his shoulders, “Why do you say that?” 

“Well think about it man, who else would care that much? Everyone else is too afraid they’ll catch the aids if they speak to us.” Dave found Kurt’s logic flawed, but he didn’t argue, he didn’t care if anyone said shit to them at this point. They were happy, and that’s all that mattered. Who cares what some asshole thought of them.


End file.
